


Small but loveable Town

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gay, Grandparents, Lesbian, Love, also some smut time, loving, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe had to visit her grandparents with Joyce and David, she loves her grandparents but in this small town you can do nothing and that Rachel is not here makes it even worse.Rachel miss also her Gf and suprise her, she caint wait to meet Chloes grandparents and has also other suprises for Chloe.(Chloes pov, no drama, no lis or bts events)





	Small but loveable Town

CHLOES POV:

I be in this cool punk/heavy meatl cd store, one of the not so shitty things here at my grandparents town. Dressed in my Punk outfit and blue hair I fit these store very well, I look around and looking for cool cds. My phone ring and I put it out, I get one new text from Rachel “How is it at your grandparents? wish I was there with you” I start smile, I wish Rachel was here too, it would makes all a lot funnier, I love my grandparents but you really caint do much here and its late fall and its getting cold.

I step out from the shop and call Rachels number:

R: Hey babe how are you?

C: good but I miss you, what you doing?

R: I miss you too and nothing, looking things on the computer

C: Hope you don’t watch porn without me

I can hear the little smile Rachel is doing right know as she cointine

Never without you, only with you babe

I start smiling back and say flirty

Hey only 3 more days and then we have each other back

R: you better promise you caint belive how boring these 3 days already wehre, I love you chloe

C: I love you to and we see us soon, bye

R: bye Chloe and a kiss from me

We hang up and I get in the truck from my grandpa and drive back. The drive is half an hour, I have to admit wehre my grandparents life its really beautiful a great spot to rise up kids, its a normal house with a big garden and not much other houses are near around, on the right is a little way and a forest and on the right a beautiful view to the town.

I Park the truck and get in the house, here wehre my mom, david and my grandparents driniking coffee and eating sweets. “Hello Chloe good to see you. You have found back to us, how was it in the big town?” my grandma ask me and I sit me to them “Thanks and good” I say back and think that maybe there is not much going on but its really beautiful here “Have you talked with you gitlfriend?” my grandpa ask me and my cheeks getting a little red “Oh Dad” mom say amused I just smile a little akward and say "yes". After we all talking about life things and eating diner it was late and I go in my room, its the 3hd floor and I have the wouhle floor for me, one of the better things here, I change my chlotes to my pyjama one and check one last time my phone and saw that I got a massege from my blonde haird girlfriend that she going sleeping now, I do the same.

After breakfast my Mom and me are in a grocery store get some stuff for my grandparents home, waht suprised me is that David is a total nice sweet ass, of course he is. I  bet my mom told him or the psychiatrist session finally start working, anyway im glad at least here we all like each other.

I grap my limo and walking outside until mom has paid all, I lean against a wall and start smoking a cigertte, I start thinking that life is not so bad lately, I have a job at the mechanic store, Rachel focus on school that she can make her graduation and we also looking for a flat, I get ribbed out of my thoughts as I hear a “I didn’t know this small but lovable town have hella hot punk girls here” I look up and Rachel stand in front of me and smiling.

“Rachel!?” I say suprsied as I walk over to her and hug her “I caint belive you are here” I say and spot a hughe travel suitcase next to her. Rachel smile at me and we finally give us a welcome kiss “How, why?” I say and stand in front of the grocery store with her and we are waiting for my mom. “I tought it was a good time to suprise you, I have holydays and I want to meet you grandparents” Rachel say to me stay close next to me “You really do this for me? And how the fuck have you came here?” I say to her and we looking at each other. “With the bus” she say “Are you serious ! you traveld for hours just to see me, you.... you” “You don’t have to say anything Chloe, im just gald I can spent the rest of the holydays with you here, I love you soo much” and we kiss again.

“OH I see you have found each other! Welcome here Rachel” my mom say and I look at them suprised and ask “Wait wahts going on?” “Chloe how else I knew wehre to found you, I ask you mom, she knew I would come” I cross my arms and say “Mom, Rachel thats is tottaly not fair” both laughing and we get in the car.

I sit backseat with Rachel and we talking about how she likes the town and about her bus adventure and that I will show her the cool punk store. My mom park the car and I take Rachels travel suitcase and we walk inside. “Look who Arcadia bay wave have stranded” David say and me and Rachel smile a little, my Grandparents come over and hug Rachel and say how happy they are they finally meet her, one of the positive things that Rachel really can get along with any kind of people.

After some talking I show Rachel my room and she get to unpack her bag “you know you don’t have to unpack its only 3 days” I say to her, Rachel smiles get closer to me and say “I know but in there is something that not anybody should see” I smile and will look but Rachel hold my hand and pull me close to her “No not now Chloe, you will see it soon enought” she say flirty and we kiss.

We sit in the living room and watch the rain go down, a little after Rachel showd up it starts to rain, a old planket from my grandma keeps us warm and we hear that my mom and my grandma talking in the kitchen about the food “Dont you think we should help them?” Rachel ask, I look over my shoulder watch them and turn back “Nah, they are always like this” I put my arm over Rachels shoulder and she cuddle close to me “You know you grandparents are totally cool about our gay relationship” Rachel wisper and I smile and say back “No suprsie since this happend with us and my coming out my mom told them and since that they always want to meet you” Rachel smiles big and give me quick kiss and say “Youre granparentsrs are cool” “I know” and we start watching tv.

**The next day**

I and Rachel walking hand ind the street near the forest, its about 4:28 pm. "Its so beautiful, I get why you loved to be here as a kid" Rachel say to me as we walking up the little hill "Yeah, with Max is was kind of fun, to play pirates and all that stuff" I say with a little crack in my voice just thinking of her, Rachel stops walking hug me and say "But now your older and not a Child anymore, we can have other fun too" I look at her with big eyes and say "Waht do you mean? Sex?" Rachel smiles and I knew her eyes speak for itself "But not know I have to talk about you about something" Rachel say in a serious way "Shoot" I say and we stoped walking. "I will graduation next year but I dont wanna go to L.A, I know waht we said 4 years ago and we wehre younger and I was just angry at my dad and I diddnt know you this well." I was a little Shook, I diddnt expect this. I take her hand and look her in the face and ask "Why Rach! You are always talking about this, I dont get it and I dont wanna be the reasion, you have to life your dream". Rachel leans up and kiss me, smile at me and take one of my blue hair behind my ear and say "You are the reasion I wanna stay and dont wan run away Chloe, I love you to much, I know you love Arcdaia bay you was born and raised there, I also know you think maybe Max will come back but I Just want a life with you and wehreever it is" Wouw she really said this, I dont know how to react.

I try to say something but I just look in her beautiful face and this warm loving smile "So....ähm..I....I" Is all my mouth can say "I know this is suprising for you Chloe but you have to know Im here, for you, for all and I dont wanna leave you ever again" this words in my ears I couldnt hold it and just kiss Rachel with full passion.

We arriving back and go in my room, we diddnt see Mom or anything else they have going somewehre. Rachel sit on the bed and I see that she posting a pic waht we made just a few moments ago. "I go peeing" I say to her, Rachel nods and I do my mission. As I come back I see that Rachel has closed the curtains and stand in front of the wardrobe "Sit on the bed and close your eyes, I have a suprise" she say flirty to me, I know exectly waht that means.

I cover my eyes with my hands and hear that Rachel is changing her chlotes "Okay, open it" she say happy and I do it, in front of me stand a half-naked Rachel in sexy dark blue underwear "Was that the suitcase suprsie?" I ask her turned on, she walks over to me and sit on my lap. "You like it?" she ask flirty and kiss me "Hella" I say horny and start to slide my fingers over her back, Rachel kiss my face and has her hand on my bra, I remove my Jacket and Shirt and Rachel does the rest. I make a move and I lying over her kiss my way up to her tummy, I hear a soft moan and I startet smile.

The next morning I wake up cuddeling close to Rachel, I give her a soft kiss on her overhead and stroke over her hair, I see shes smiling and cuddeling more close to me then I fall asleep again. I wake up and Rachel is not longer beside me, I go showering and dress in a red pullover and black tight jeans with my boots and beanie. I walk upstairs and see that Rachel and the others are already at the breakfast "Good morning sleepyhead" she say, "Good morning Chloe" the others say "Morning" I say half asleep wand walk over to Rachel and sit beside her, she stroke over my back and smile at me, I smile back. Rachel hair was as usual and she wear a black but tight pullover and a black leggins with converse, over her pullover she wear a chain I giftet her for 2 years for her b-day, we eating and talked about the last days and Rachel helps with the cleaning up, shes defently to good for this world. She go peeing and go in the garden for a smoke after I come back I see trough the window Rachel is sitting in the swing waht is on the tree, I walk outside and she turn and smile, I walk towards her.

Rachel grap my hips and pull me to her that I sit on her lap "Isnt it beautiful?!" she say very happy and have her arms arround my tummy, i lean me backwards and she kiss my neck lovley "I love to be here with you, im glad I suprised you" she say carring and loving. I turn my head and say "In more then 1 way. Im glad to I love you soo much" we both smile at each other and kiss "I love you too Chlochlo" Rachel say and hold me harder and we both looking at the town as the sun shines bright on us.


End file.
